Problem: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{y - 5}{4} \div \dfrac{6y}{6}$
Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $p = \dfrac{y - 5}{4} \times \dfrac{6}{6y}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $p = \dfrac{ (y - 5) \times 6 } { 4 \times 6y}$ $p = \dfrac{6y - 30}{24y}$ Simplify: $p = \dfrac{y - 5}{4y}$